New Beginnings
by Reall-Goodchild
Summary: [Sequel to Falling for the Guy in Room 1346] What happened to our favourite group of friend 2 years after Kouga and Ayame's wedding. SM KI AK
1. The Wedding

A/N: Hello All! I'm back! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this going. I kept on writing some than hating what I wrote and giving up. Then I was attacked my numersous ideas for other stories. So yeah, sorry about that. But anyways, it's finally here!  
  
For those of you who haven't read Falling for the Guy in Room 1346, you might want to as this is it's sequel... though as of right now and what I've planned of this story, that shouldn't be a requirement to understand what happens in this story. There might be a few tiny bits that will come from the previous story but, not so much that you will be lost. kk?  
  
Review Responses for chapter 17 of Falling  
  
koga-jr: I'm srry it took me so long for this. That little quote thing still makes me laugh!  
  
KagomeHigurashi66: Ask and you shall receive... no matter how long it took...  
  
Mikomi: Yeah in this story they will know... you'll see. I wish Falling would have been longer aswell but it had to stop somewhere and i figured that would be the best palce for it, otherwise i might go on another incredibly evil spree and make you all hate me again... and we couldn't have that now could we?  
  
Rabbitstime: Thank you, I'm really glad you enjoyed the story, I hope you like this one too! Oh and I've started a few new stories if you wanna check them out... and theres lots more to come!  
  
Birdy-Girl: (blows) hello my "blow buddy" (for those reading this, it's an inside joke, don't think of that in a dirty way!). I'm happy that you 'loved' my story. I'll send you the link to this as soon as I get it posted. And I truly think that was the most entertaining review... and best review I've ever read. (;  
  
This is the Sango/Miroku chapter, there will be a bit of Kouga/Ayame in this one too but, this surrounds S/M.  
  
Small warning here. there will be a bit of cursing in this chapter... Inuyasha just has issues you know.  
  
Ok so on with the story then!

* * *

Sango paced the nearly empty room. Her palms were sweaty, her heart beating faster than usual. A pair of cocoa eyes followed her as she walked back and forth repeatedly.  
  
"Wow, Sango! I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous." Kagome laughed as Sango crossed the room for the millionth time that hour.  
  
"You have no idea how absolutely nerve racking this is!" Sango exclaimed, rubbing her sweaty palms on her silky white gown. It was a shiny, off-white, formfitting dress with off the shoulder sleeves. Her matching heels clicked on the hard wood floor. "All this waiting is just so..." She searched her brain for the right word.  
  
"Nerve racking?" Kagome offered, blowing a piece of her hair out of her eyes. She was wearing a long, nearly white, pastel green dress, with an empire waist (A/N: the type of waist line that is just below the breast for those who don't know what an empire waist is) and a darker pastel green, sheer material over top. Her bouquet of light purple and white roses was sitting on a chair beside her.  
  
"YES!" Sango exclaimed, plopping down on a chair across from Kagome.  
  
"You need to chill out, Sango." Kagome said, taking in her friend's almost panicked state. "Ayame wasn't even this nervous and she's far more excitable than you."  
  
"Oh shut up," Sango yelled in mock anger. "Speaking of Ayame. Where is my other brides maid?"  
  
"Probably with Kouga or the children..." Kagome shrugged before glancing up at the clock on the wall. "When is this thing going to get started?"

* * *

"I swear this is the last time I'm doing this." Kohaku grumbled, fixing his bow tie as a hyper active 7-year-old dance around him."  
  
"You still have Kagome's wedding." Ayame reminded the 12-year-old.  
  
"Well, hopefully by then, I'll be to old for this job..." Kohaku muttered.  
  
Ayame chuckled at the grumpy boy then turned her attention the little girl who was throwing rose petals in the air. "Rin, don't throw those, you'll need them later."  
  
"Rin and Kohaku make a great team!" Rin exclaimed happily as Ayame attempted to bend over and pick up the pale purple rose petals the girl had thrown.  
  
A hand clasped Ayame's shoulder, stopping her from bending over. She looked over her shoulder. Kouga smirked at her, placing his right hand on her large pregnant belly. "If you bend over now, you be able to get up on time for the ceremony," he stated jokingly.  
  
"Oh, haha, very funny." She said flatly, swatting his arm playfully.  
  
He smiled, pecking her on the cheek, before bending over and picking up the fallen rose petals of the floor and placing them in the basket that Rin held.  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Kouga!" Rin cheered politely, hugging his legs before dragging Kohaku off to find Inuyasha.  
  
Once the two children were gone, Kouga wrapped his arms around his wife as best he could and pulled her into a sultry kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked, smiling at him ask she snaked her arms around his neck and his hands rested on her hips.  
  
"Does a man need a reason to kiss his wife?" He asked, nuzzling the side of her head.  
  
Ayame giggled and pulled away from him. "I should go check on the girls." She said. She placed a hand on his chest and gave him a chaste kiss before leaving.  
  
Kouga smirked at her, following her out of the room. They went opposite ways once outside, Kouga going to check on Miroku and Inuyasha.

* * *

"Damn it." Inuyasha muttered to himself, trying to get his bow tie done up properly.  
  
Miroku watched him an amusement, making no effort to help him. He glanced up as Kouga entered the room. "Hey guys I'm back." Kouga announced, chuckling as he saw Inuyasha struggling.  
  
"Where did you go?" Miroku asked, sitting back on the leather couch.  
  
"To find Ayame," Kouga explained, sitting down beside the groom.  
  
"Oh?" Miroku said, quirking an eyebrow in a rather perverted way.  
  
Kouga whacked his arm, shaking his head. "Nothing like that, you letch."  
  
"Why do people insist on having these stupid fucking bow ties?" Inuyasha grumbled, trying, unsuccessfully to tie his.  
  
"Because we enjoy seeing you struggle." Miroku said, clearly amused.  
  
Inuyasha growled, throwing the strip of cloth across the room in frustration. "That's it, I give up! Those things are fucking impossible to tie!"  
  
"Language, Inuyasha. We're in a church." Miroku said, laughing as he picked up the would-be bow tie. "Here." He quickly put the bow tie on Inuyasha, tying it perfectly.  
  
"I hate you..." Inuyasha grumbled, plopping down in an armchair and glaring at the two on the couch.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Kagome's head popped into the room. "Uh... you guys might want to get out there. The ceremony will be starting any minute now." She said.  
  
Miroku jumped up. "We'll be out in a second."  
  
Kagome nodded and closed the door, leaving the guys to finish getting ready.  
  
"Come on you two, we don't want to keep my dear Sango waiting." Miroku said, leaving the room, Kouga right behind him. Inuyasha mumbled incoherently and slowly followed the two men.

* * *

The music from the organ filled the church, turning everyone's attention to the large double doors as they slowly opened. First to walk down the isle was Rin, throwing her rose petals, managing to have enough for the entire trip. Then Kohaku, looking a great deal happier than he was before followed by Kagome and Ayame, dressing in identical dresses, their hair down.  
  
Finally, Sango and her father appeared in the entrance. Everyone gasped at her beauty. Her hair was up in a neat bun, her bouquet was large with an assortment of lilies and other white and off-white flowers. She smiled brightly at the man waiting for her at the end of the isle. They slowly made their way up the flower-covered isle, stopping at the end, her father placing a peck on her cheek before sitting down.  
  
Everyone in the church could see how extremely happy the couple was. The priest began to speak, stopping only to let the two recite their vows. Sango went first, breaking into tears of joy halfway through them. She place a golden band on his ring finger, engrave on the inside was the date of their wedding and their names. Miroku recited his vows, placing an identical ring on her finger.  
  
Once the priest had pronounced them man and wife, Sango choked on her tears, smiling widely at her new husband before wrapping her arms around him and kissing. They pulled apart and Miroku rested his forehead on hers as they stood there savouring the moment.  
  
The crowd erupted into cheers, a few catcalls as well. They walked back down the isle, followed by their friends, greeting several people, thanking them for coming. Once outside, they got into a white limo with the words 'just married' on the side and tins hanging from the back. The rest of the wedding party got into other cars, decorated in pom-poms and other brightly coloured decorations.  
  
In the limo, Miroku sat with his arm around his wife, her left hand in his as he slowly stroked the ring on her finger smiling blissfully down at her. "I love you Sango." He said.  
  
She smiled back at him, leaning forward and giving him a small kiss on the lips. "I love you to, Miroku." She sighed leaning into him and he embraced her.  
  
The limo slowly moved forward, taking the newly married couple to the place they would be having their reception. The two of them watched the group outside of the church waving them on as the headed out into their new life together.

* * *

A/N: sniff. sniff. wasn't that just so sweet? I love weddings. Originally I was going to write their vows, but I had no idea what to use for them. I've only been to two weddings in my life and I was really young and I don't remember them very well. so yeah.  
  
There's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! The next one will be the Inuyasha/Kagome pariing chapter. There will of course be Sango/Miroku and (hopefully) minimal Kouga/Ayame (because they had their cutsey little scene in this one!). It'll take place at the reception. It should be out by next Saturday, if not I give you all permission to hate me.  
  
Again I'm so sorry it took me forever to get this out! I feel really really bad.  
  
Anyways, please review. I respond to all reviews I get (especially now that I figured out how to keep my computer working) so if you want a response you need to review! Toodles for now!


	2. The Reception

A/N: I'm terribley sorry that this pdate took me so long. I've had a case of writers block. I just couldn't figure out a way to start this chapter. But I think I got it now. (crosses fingers) Let's hope! 

Ok now, for all you fans of this series, I have come up with an idea for a sequel to this story! YAY! I'm going to start writing it after I'm done this. It won't be posted until the last chapter of this fic (next chappie). so yeah, love me?

Review Responses:

Birdy-Girl: Yes, you do know how to write on hell of a review Kim, lol! And thank you ever so much for the constant reminders.

koga-jr: happy (late) halloween, hope you got lots of candy or had loads of fun OR both! I love weddings to... i wish i could go to more. Everyone in my family is either engaged or single or married (well duh) but those that are engaged have no set date and aren't in any rush... i wanna go to a wedding (sniff sniff tear tear).

shadow: I feel kinda bad i made you cry... but at the same time i feel kinda special. I'm super duper glad you liked my story. I hope you continue to read this one and the sequel (yay for sequelness!)

Mirra27: Thanks, I'm really glad you liked Falling. To answer your question yes, there will be InuKag in this story, in fact, this is their chapter. Hooray al around!

Northstar2790: I had a feeling that you would like that chapter...(eats cupcake) yummmm.... I'll have (or well try to have) more Sango Miroku fluff in this chapter but this is the Inu/Kag chapter so theres gonna be more of that than anything.

and a few responses from Falling:

outofplace: I completely understand not reviewing. My computer is broken at the moment (well not completely broken) so I can't review stories unless I'm at school or on the other one.

Elf of the Forest: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the ending. I hope you like this one too!

Ok that's all for the responses for now. I seem to have lost a few faithful reviewers though... :( probably because I don't have any specific main character for this story so it's harder to know of this stories existance. This will be the InuKag chappie so ENJOY!

* * *

"Mmmm... Buffet..." Inuyasha drooled, as he looked at the numerous types of food in front him, just waiting to be put on his plate and eaten. There was a sudden sharp pain on the back of his head, causing him to wince slightly. "Ouch, wench what was that for?"

Kagome sighed from her position behind him in line for the buffet. Sango and Miroku had decided to have the buffet instead of having only a few meal choices, so that people could get exactly what they wanted. "Stop drooling all over the food! Everyone else has to eat it to, remember." She stated as she started to dish up her own food. "And for the last time my name is Kagome, not wench!"

"I wasn't droolin." Inuyasha huffed.

"Just dish up your food," She said casually butting in front of him, earning an annoyed growl from the silver haired man.

"Hurry up, Dog Crap." Kouga's voice came. "Your holdin up the line."

"I'm goin." Inuyasha mumbled as he filled his plate with everything in his sight.

* * *

"Oh god..." Sango exclaimed as her father began to tell yet another rather embarrassing story of her childhood.

Ayame giggled and patted her friend on the back. "It could be worse," She said cheerfully.

"How so?" Sango asked, giving Ayame a doubtful look.

"He could start telling some freak story about Miroku asking you to marry him when you were little kids..." Ayame shrugged, remembering her own wedding reception and the story her grandfather, with the help of Kouga's dad, had told. Sango looked at her horrified. "Hey, it happened to me!" Ayame said, laughing at her friends' expression.

The speeches continued for another half hour or so. Kagome and Ayame were kind enough to tell the story of the first time they had met Miroku. Once they were out of the way, a live jazz band began to play. Sango and Miroku headed out to the dance floor to enjoy their first dance as a married couple, Kouga and Ayame soon followed.

Kagome sat at the table smiling as she watched her friends dance happily. She felt a nudge on her shoulder and looked up to see Inuyasha standing over her, hand extended to her, smirking. "Care to dance?" He asked.

"Sure," Kagome said taking his hand and following him to the dance floor. Kagome was surprised at Inuyasha's ability to dance. She figured he would have had two left feet but he was really quite talented. "Wow, Inuyasha! I'm seeing a whole new side of you." She giggled as he dipped her.

"You ain't seen nothin yet." Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he brought her back up out of the low dip. He began to twirl her around and pulling of rather complicated moves.

After the song was over Kagome stared at Inuyasha in awe. "Where on earth did you learn to dance like that?" She asked, her eyes full of disbelief.

Inuyasha shrugged. "My mom taught me when I was younger..."

"She must have been an amazing dancer." Kagome awed.

"Yeah, that's what she use to do, before she met my dad that is..." Inuyasha informed her.

"Well, she did a great job teaching you," Kagome giggled. Just then there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked back to see Kouga standing behind her.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, holding out a hand.

Kagome looked to the side, seeing Ayame dancing with Kouga's father. She giggled and nodded, taking Kouga's hand and beginning to dance with him.

"Come on Inuyasha," Sango said, taking Inuyasha by the arm. "Let's see what you're made of."

* * *

As the night went on, the crowd slowly began to decrease. It was nearing 11 pm, Inuyasha was currently dancing with Ayame for the fifth time that night. Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked out to the balcony of the hall. Ayame followed his gaze and smiled to herself.

"You gonna go after her?" She asked looking up at Inuyasha.

"Huh?" Was Inuyasha's oh so intelligent response.

"Are you gonna go see what's wrong with Kagome?" Ayame repeated to herself.

"Why would I do that?" Inuyasha asked, blushing slightly.

Ayame rolled her eyes at the stubborn male and stopped dancing. "Just go after her..."

"But-"

"GO!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Inuyasha said walking towards the large double doors that Kagome had just gone out of. "No need to bite my head off."

Ayame just shook her head at mane before going to look for Kouga.

* * *

Kagome sighed sadly as she sat down on a stone bench on the balcony. She was looking up at the night sky, head in her hands, lost in thought.

"Oi Wench!" Inuyasha called as he came out side, drawing her attention to the attractive silver hair man. "What are you doin out here?"

She sighed again and returned to looking at the stars. "Nothing," She breathed.

Inuyasha blinked before sitting down beside her, looking at her quizzically. "What's up with you? You didn't even yell at me for callin you wench."

"I dunno," She said softly, turning her gaze to her feet. "Just feeling a bit... lonely I guess..."

"Lonely?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her as if she was crazy. "Your surrounded by people how could you feel lonely."

She rolled her eyes and sat up straight, looking out at the light of New York City. "Not lonely as in having no one around. Lonely as in... How do I phrase this..." She thought out loud. "I don't know how to describe it really... It's just that with Sango married now, I won't see her as much. And Ayame is ready to pop any day now. With the baby she's not going to have time to hang out like we use to. I just feel a bit left behind. Both of my closest friends have someone else to share their lives with now and I'm still stuck at square one."

"So, what? You're depressed because you don't have a boyfriend." Inuyasha asked, trying to get what she was saying.

"Well, yes and no." Kagome shrugged.

"What then?" Inuyasha pushed on.

"It's not because I don't have a guy, it's that I don't have anyone to spend time with anymore." She sighed, leaning back. "Though it would be nice to have a love life..."

"Well, why don't you? I mean, you're not bad lookin or nothin. A guy would be crazy not to want you." Inuyasha stated, blushing lightly.

Kagome blushed a bright pink, giving Inuyasha an odd look. "That's really sweet of you to say Inuyasha. Thank you." She said smiling at him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, drawn to her beauty. He wouldn't deny to anyone that she was attractive, that was obvious. But there was something else about her that he just loved. Maybe it her fiery attitude, or possibly the fact she was one of the few women who dared stand up to him. What ever it was, he was drawn to it like a fly to light. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers.

Kagomes eyes widened when their lips touched. Was he actually kissing her. She had liked him for so long, she just couldn't bring herself to admit it to anyone. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips back against his, returning the chaste kiss.

He pulled away smirking, but saying nothing as he turned his head and looked up at the night sky. Kagome smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, her hand moving into his. Locking their fingers they both sighed happily, watching the sky. Kagome closed her eyes when she saw a shooting star, making a wish. A wish she would tell no one

* * *

"HA!" Sango cheered as she and Miroku watched their friends out on the balcony. "You owe me five bucks!" She smiled smugly, turning to her husband holding out a hand for the expected money.

"I can't believe Inuyasha made the first move..." Miroku said blinking at the happy couple on the bench.

"He did now, pay up!" Sango said happily. Miroku shook his head and pulled out a crisp five-dollar bill and placed it in her hand. With a big smile on her face, Sango leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek then grapping his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

* * *

A/N: Kag/Inu fluff! yay! I know I didn't give you guys much of it in Falling but I hope this sorta semi makes up for that. Once again I'm sooooooooooooon sooooorrrryyyy that it took so long for this update. But finally my school work load is lessened. I should have more time to write my stories.

Anyways! Next chapter is the Kouga/Ayame and the last one (In this story....)! Oh Happy Days!


	3. The Birth

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS (or what ever you celebrate) TO ALL!!!!! 

I'm sorry this took me well over a month to update, but between school, my own pure laziness and then my computer breaking I just haven't been able to finish this story. And yes I do mean finish. This is the last chapter (whichmost of you should know already.).

I would like to point out to everyone that in my bio I post how far along I am with chapters, I usually update that once a week or so. So if you're getting impatient, just look there to see how much I've got done. :D kk?

So uh.... yeah! Review Responses!!!

melody unwinding: I thought about your offer, but I'm going to decline. I'm actually getting my good friend Megan to edit the two stories when she gets the chance. Her or my other friend Sonja ... but I'm not sure if that will happen because she can't get to some of the chapters cuz her AOL is stupid.

Birdy-Girl: HA! you lie! You never once poked me! ... wait! did you?... I'm getting pokek aren't I? ooh pouts. Well at least after this chapter you can't poke me for not updating. Unless of course you start poking me to get a move on and start Little Black Book... crap. I'm so getting poked. :( lol! WUV YA KIMMY!

phantomoftheflame: Hmm... I'm not 100 sure you loved that chapter.... lol j/k! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one out. I know I told you I was going to do some major updating a few weeks back and then it never happened... you pretty much know the whole story.

Mirra27: blushed Seriously, I'm not that great. (not to mean I don't like being told I am ;P) Once again I'm soooooooo sorry this took FOREVER to get out. I did plan on posting this last week but my computer broke.

shadowww15: Aw, I'm sorry I made you cry. I have to stop making people cry.

yay!: yes, I continued. lol, lucky you not having to wait for this chapter unlike everyone else... uh... Right anyways, the whole how to spell Kouga/Koga is really sorta a personal preference thing really. In the translated version (both anime and manga) it's Koga, but in the original (I believe, I don't speak japanese nor have I been there... I want to though...) it's spelt Kouga. I spell it Kouga because I read about him and what not before he came into the series here in Canada but I know people who spell it the other way. It really doesn't matter (to me anyways, there are some who are picky and what not. like the whole Kilala or ... what ever it is an Japanese). moving on, ironically I was thinking about how I should write other pairing stories on the bus ride home today. I dunno if I ever will stray from the Kouga/Ayame pairing though. Don't get me wrong, I like Kag/Inu and I like San/Mir pairings, they just don't draw my attention. Maybe I'm a little bias but I just can't seem to get ideas for stories with the other pairings. Most of the stories I could switch around and the character names and it would be a different pairing story but, I dunno. I'm just weird in that way. I am planning on writing a story that isn't K/A though.... one day. It's (going) to be called The Black Knight... it was my, like, second idea for a story... maybe it was my first but it's an OC/OC pairing. It will be more like the show. I need to end this. gosh this is long!

sesshy's girlfriend: yeah, I'm admittedly a Kouga/Ayame freak. lol. I'm glad you liked Falling too!

ok so, I'll stop ranting now. I need to start working on this chapter!

* * *

"Kouga..." Ayame called out in the middle of the night.

"What?" Kouga groaned into his pillow.

"It's time." She stated, getting out the their king sized bed, her pregnant belly making it rather difficult.

Kouga looked at his alarm clock before letting his head fall back on his pillow. "It's 2:30 Ayame, go back to sleep." He mumbled.

"Kouga, its time!" Ayame repeated herself, finally getting to her feet.

"Time for what?" Kouga asked sleepily, they had only gone to bed a few hours ago.

"I'll give you one guess..." She said, turning on the light and walking over to the dresser, pulling out some clothes.

Kouga sat up and looked at his wife, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. "What are you-?" Kouga stopped mid-question as Ayame leaned on the dresser for support, while clutching her stomach, her face twisted in pain. The colour drained from his face for a minute before he hopped out of bed and rushed to her side.

Ayame looked up into his worried eyes. She gave him a loving smile as the pain of the contraction subsided. "We need to get you to the hospital." He stated, making her smile widen more.

"Obviously," She retorted, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Breathe, breathe..." Kouga told his wife as they walked down the hallway of the hospital to the reception desk (AN: Is that what they call that... it sounds like a hotel...).

Ayame glared up at him. "Tell me to breathe one more time and I swear to god..."

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked from behind the desk.

"My wife's in labour," Kouga explained.

The nurse smiled and nodded. She turned to a man behind her. "Jakotsu, get this woman a wheel chair and take to room 301," She barked at the man before turning back to Kouga, grabbing a clip board. "Just fill these out and the doctor will be in to see her as soon as possible."

Kouga looked from the clipboard to the nurse then to Ayame who was getting into the wheelchair being pushed by the male nurse and back to the clipboard. He sighed, taking the papers and grabbing a pen off the desk.

"I'll be in, in a little bit," He called to his wife as Jakotsu pushed her down the hall.

* * *

Ayame sat bright white hospital room, all alone and very bored. The contractions were far apart, the doctor, who had been in a few minutes before, said it would be hours yet. Kouga was yet to reapear. She hadn't been able to call Kagome or Sango to inform them of what was going on. It was still dark out, probably not even 4 am yet.

She sighed, resting her head back on the pillow and looking out the nearby window out at the busy New York streets. She wished she could sleep, but she was excited... and nervous. She was about to bring a new life into this world... It seemed so big now that it was finally time. For the first time in the entire pregnancy, Ayame found herself wondering, would she be a good mother? She never knew her own mother, she didn't exactly have an example to follow. She saw how other mothers acted, like Kagome's and Sango's, but never really experienced that personally.

"Hey babe," Kouga's voice came, interrupting her thoughts, as he entered the room. HE walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before sitting down in a chair next to her bed. She smiled weakly at him before looking down at her large, rounded abdomen. "Sorry it took me so long, but there was a lot to fill out." He explained relaxing. "Oh and I called the others, they're on their way."

She sighed and rolled her head to the side to look at him. "It's alright, it'll be a while still," She stated.

"The doctor was already in?" Kouga inquired.

Ayame nodded. "Only a few minutes ago. He said the we're going to be here for quite a while."

Kouga smiled at her. He could read her expression like a book. He knew she was nervous, he was too, but he knew everything was going to be fine. He reached out a hand and pushed a her auburn bangs out of her eyes. He let his hand fall to her cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. "I love you Ayame," He said, a confident smirk curling the corners of his lip.

Ayame smiled at his expression. It seemed to chase away her sudden fears and ease all her tensions. "I love you too," She replied, bring her had up and placing it over his, holding it in place.

He got out of his chair and leaned forward, giving her a tender kiss on the lips. "Are you hungry?" He asked when he pulled away.

"No, I'm still full from the reception dinner," She said, a smile still dancing across her lips.

At that exact second Kagome burst into the room, dragging Inuyasha behind her. "Oh good, we haven't missed it!" Kagome panted, her hands on her knees.

Both Kouga and Ayame looked back and forth between the two of them. Kouga cocked an eyebrow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught the look on his friends' face, knowing exactly what it was implying, he blushed and glanced at Kagome, who was still catching her breath. "We met in the lobby," He stated quickly, looking at anything but his friend. He slowly looked back at Kouga who was still giving him that look. "Stop looking at me like that!" He yelled. "You're worse than Miroku..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" A familiar voice came from behind them. The four friends turned to the door of the private room to see Miroku leaning against the doorframe, Sango right behind them. They all gave him a flat look. After a second of silence, Sango smacked the back of his head walking into the room ahead of him.

"So what have we missed?" Sango asked taking a seat on a chair against the wall across the room from the bed.

"Oh nothing," Ayame said, sitting up. "It'll be a while yet if you want to take a nap."

Everyone nodded. They all found a comfortable spot to sit and wait. Kouga sat back down in the chair next to Ayame in the bed, his hand over hers. Miroku took the only remaining chair and pushed it over to sit beside Sango, who instantly rested her head on her shoulder and quickly drifted into a light sleep. Inuyasha sat on the large windowsill, Kagome sitting in front of him, leaning back so that her back was against his back. Soon, everyone was asleep except Kouga (who didn't want to fall asleep in case anything should happen), Inuyasha (who was off in his own little world staring out the window), and Ayame (who just couldn't sleep).

Ayame lost track of time, and before she knew it, the sun was rising. The sky was painted a soft shade of blue. She looked down at Kouga who was resting his head on the bed next to her, his breathing slow and steady, sleeping lightly. She smiled bringing her hand to his head and gently stroking his silky ebony hair. She looked over at Inuyasha. He too had fallen asleep, his forehead pressed up against the window. Everyone else was still sleeping soundly. She sighed and looked up at the perfectly white ceiling.

She winced, feeling the pain of yet another contraction. She opened one eye to look at the clock on the wall. 6:30. It had been 45 minutes since her last one. The time between them was getting shorter. She let out all the air in her lungs as the pain dulled and went away.

"You ok?" She heard Kouga's tired voice asked. She looked at him as he sat up in his chair, taking the hand that had been absent-mindedly stroking his hair into his own and kissing it lightly.

"I'm fine," She said with a reassuring smile. "Just another contraction... they're getting closer."

Kouga smirked. "Have you slept at all?" He asked after a minute. She shook her head, looking down at her stomach and she rubbed in gently. "You need to get some sleep Ayame," Kouga stated sternly. "You're going to need your energy."

She looked into his eyes and seeing the concern in them, she sighed in defeat. "Ok, fine." She said snuggling down into her stiff hospital bed. "I'll try and get some sleep, but I won't make any promises."

Kouga watched her as she yawned then almost instantly fell asleep. He chuckled lightly and stood up. He placed a kiss on Ayames forehead before leaving the room. He walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He needed coffee. He quickly got his drink. He turned to go back to the room, sipping on his hot drink, when he looked up at one of the television monitors that was playing the morning news. He choked when he saw his father's face one the screen. The news story wasn't what concerned him, it was only about the ever growing company. It had just dawned on him that he hadn't called his parents the night before to tell them. Nor did he call Ayames grandfather. Taking one look down the hallway, he quickly ran outside, pulling out his cellular.

* * *

Ayames eye twitched slightly before she let out a low moan and opened her eyes. She instantly closed them again, the bright morning sun was shining right in her eyes, the clean white room not making it any easier on the eyes. She shifted, pushing herself up into a comfortable seated position. Yawning, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around the room. No one was there, though there were coats thrown over the chairs. She rubbed the back of her neck, that hospital bed was so damn stiff.

A light knock on the door drew her attention. She smiled brightly seeing the elderly man there. "Pops," She exclaimed and he made his way over to her. "What are you doing here?"

The old man gave her a peck on the cheek before taking Kouga's old chair. "If you thought I was going to miss the birth of my first great grandchild, you were sorely mistaken."

Ayame giggled, before turning back to the door hearing voices. In walked Kouga followed by both his mother and his father. She smiled and greeted them both. Mrs. Ookami seemed to be positively glowing with excitement.

Not soon after the men left the room, leaving only Ayame and Yuma (Mrs. Ookami) alone. Mrs. Ookami took up the seat next to the bed and smiled brightly at Ayame. "You nervous?" She asked.

Ayame looking into Yuma's gentle grey eyes before looking down and nodding.

Yuma gave a warm smile and lifted Ayames chin so that she would look her in the eyes. "Don't worry dear, everything's going to be fine," She reassured. "Sure, the labour will be very painful but... It'll be worth it."

Ayame blinked and smiled at her mother-in-law. "I know," Ayame whispered softly. "It's just..." She looked down in shame.

"You're worried that because you never really had a mother that you won't be a good one to your child?" Yuma guessed. Ayame looked shocked at the elder woman, who continued look at her with a warm, comforting smile. She reached up and took the redheads hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "My mother died in child birth," Mrs. Ookami told her. "Believe me dear. It will come naturally."

Ayames eyes watered for a second before she smiled and blinked, letting a stray tear fall. "Thank you," She said.

Suddenly Ayame cringed with immense pain, her had gripping the older woman's tightly. She whimpered in pain as Yuma comforted her. Yuma looked up at the clock. It was nearly noon. She remembered Ayame having a contraction just before the men left. "It won't be long now," She informed her daughter-in-law. Ayame nodded as she slowly relaxed.

"I'm going to go get a doctor to have a look." Mrs. Ookami said brushing Ayames hair out of her eyes before leaving to do said task.

* * *

1:40... Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayames Grandfather and Kouga's parents were all out in the waiting room. The elders were sitting quite comfortably, conversing merrily. Kagome was biting her nails, her knees to her chest as she sat in a rather cushiony chair, Inuyasha right beside her, counting the ceiling tiles. Sango was tapping her fingers impatiently while Miroku just watched her.

The doctors had taken Ayame in to the delivery room nearly half an hour ago, Kouga went in with her. The others were sent to the waiting room to do what the title suggested, wait.

Inuyasha slumped back in his chair. "How long does it take to have a baby?" He whined.

"As long as it take, Inuyasha, dear." Mrs. Ookami chirped happily.

"Yeah but-" He was cut off when Kouga walked into the room, a large smile planted on his lips, glowing with fatherly pride. Everyone stood up waiting for him to say something.

Kouga beamed at them "She's perfect." He stated simply before turning and rushing back to the room the nurses had taken both Ayame and the baby. Everyone followed in suit.

Kouga opened the door and everyone crowded in and gathered around the bed. Ayame looked up at them, happiness radiating off her. The women managed to get up towards the top of the bed, where the baby was. They all gave a small 'aw' as the tiny baby girl cooed lightly.

She had a full head of ebony hair, just like her fathers, and the cutest little nose. The child obviously sense she was being admired because she eyes slowly opened to looked up at her mother and the woman gathered around them. She had dark blue eyes, with a hint of green.

"What's her name?" Yuma asked finally.

Ayame didn't answer. Instead she looked up at Kouga and smiled. Kouga simply continued beaming. "Mikka," He answered, pushing his way to his wifes side. Kagome and Sango exchanged knowing looks. Mr. Porter beamed.

"Mikka?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was my mothers name," Ayame explained, not taking her eyes off the baby girl in her arms. Kouga sat down on the bed beside Ayame and reached over, tickling the small child's chin. Ayame slowly leaned into his warm chest and closing her eyes, she sighed contentedly. Any doubt she ever had about herself left her, and she was filled with overwhelming pride and joy for the life they had created.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Aw! Wasn't that to cute? I wuv babies.

I know this chapter started off rather sucky... but I'm happy with it after they get to the hospital. The beginning... I just couldn't make it work for me. But it's all good. I hope the length of this makes up for the lateness... I'm pretty sure that it's pretty long....

Anyways, I ... woah... I totally just forgot what I was going to say there..... duuuuude that freaky....

Ok well, Thank you to everyone who read this, double thanks for all that reviewed. I luff you all and I hope your really enjoyed this story. But this is not the end, not by far. No, no, there is yet another to come. Watch for the next part in this series; Little Black Book. For further details on this story, read my bio. Aaaaaaand in a day or so... possibly even today, I will be posting a small side story to Falling called A Moonlit Promise. It's strictly Kouga/Ayame and chalk full of fluff.

I hope you are all enjoying your christmas/holidays. This major update today (I will also be updating Starting Over and possibly another... if I get a chance to finish writing it tonight....) is my holiday gift you all, enjoy it. I hope you all got what you wanted for christmas/your holiday, I sure did. INUYASHA FIRST SEASON WOOT! I had a little Inuyasha Marithon today... I'm still only on the second disk.

Anyways, please review... all responses to this chapter will be in the first few chapters of Little Black Book (which will be a couple weeks in the making). So if you want a response, you need to review. Remember, I respond to **all** reviews I get, so it's worth your while.

Happy Holidays!

**Reall-Goodchild.**


	4. The End

A/N: eheh... yeah... you know how I said last chapter was the last one? I kinda... lied. hehe! This one is, and it ain't gonna be long. The inspiration just struck me. I'll do the shout outs at the end cuz I have to do them on the other computer and I really just want to get to this.... 

**To the end!**

* * *

The group of six friends walked out of the hospital doors. Kouga had his arm around Ayame's shoulders as she held Mikka in her arms, both of them still smiling like fools. Inuyasha and Kagome were simply walking side by side. Kagome looked ahead while she slowly slid her hand into Inuyasha, linking fingers. Inuyasha looked down at her, smirking at her caring smile. Sango had her around Miroku's waist, his arm around her shoulder, both of them silently laughing at the new couple in front of them. 

They all stood in a circle just outside the glass doors, out of the way of anyone leaving or entering. They didn't say anything for the longest time; words didn't seem necessary. Miroku and Sango were heading to the airport to leave for their two week honeymoon to the Hawaiian Islands, Kouga and Ayame were heading home to begin raising their daughter, while Inuyasha and Kagome were just going home but would be hooking up later to go on their first official date. Things were bound to change between them all, something's for the better, and something's for the worse. Nothing could be done to change that really. The group was enjoying the company at the moment.

After a good ten minutes of just standing there, Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know about all of you but I've got stuff to do." He said nonchalantly, causing the others to laugh lightly. "I'll see you guys later," He stated, giving Kagome a peck on the cheek before turning to Miroku who was next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't get her pregnant." With that, he departed, heading to where ever he parked his car.

That last comment made Sango's face flare a bright red and Miroku to smirk pervertedly. The other three laughed Kouga and Ayame looking at the little bundle of joy in her arms.

"We should get going as well." Miroku said looking at his watch.

"Us too," Kouga said.

The three girls looked at each other. "We'll be there in a second," Sango answered for both her and Ayame.

"Sure, whatever," Kouga said giving Ayame a peck on the cheek and taking Mikka from her possession before heading to the parking lot.

"Don't be too long," Miroku said, kissing Sango full on the lips before running to catch up with Kouga who was heading in the same direction they had parked.

The girls just looked between each other for a second, none of them knowing exactly what to say. Suddenly, Kagome rushed forwards wrapping her left around Sango and her right around Ayame. "Guys..." She choked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't cry Kags," Ayame said as both she and Sango returned the embraced.

"Yeah, we're not going anywhere." Sango said.

"I know but..." Kagome searched for the right words. "You guys are gonna be busy and we're not gonna see each other as much and..."

"I'll call you everyday and I swear we'll hang out just like we use to." Sango said reassuringly.

"And my doors always open." Ayame stated with a smile. The girls parted so they could look at each other, though they're arms were still wrapped around each other. "Besides, Kouga will be working all day and I'm off on maternity leave for the next year so I'm gonna need someone to hang around with me. As long as you don't mind Mikka being there."

Kagome smiled as the last tears fell down her cheeks. "You guys promise?" She asked.

"Of course!" Ayame exclaimed.

"We made a deal back in high school that we'd always be best friends. No guys, jobs, or families would come between us." Sango reminded them. "And I don't know about you Kags, but me and Aya don't break our promises."

"Besides, Kagome." Ayame stared a sly grin on her face. "If we're all busy, you have Inuyasha to entertain you now."

Kagome blushed lightly at that statement. "Ok." She said as she gave her two best friend's one final hug. "We'd best get going. Life's waiting for us."

The girls smiled, linking arms as they so often did in the past, Kagome in the middle. They headed off in the direction Kouga and Miroku had gone.

**The End (for real this time)**

* * *

A/N: Did you like that? I thought it was sweet. I dunno. Something struck me about how the last chapter ended. It just didn't seem complete. So, after getting randomly inspired I wrote this. I really hope you guys liked this. 

Little Black Book will be out soon-ish... not until Febuary. My homework right now is being pushed to the limit, but it will get out so watch for it.

refer to all the thankyou's on the last chapter, for they still apply.

Oh and if you see this story, or Falling updated at some point in the futures, it's just being corrected for spelling and grmmar. No actual changes.

**Shout Outs!**

Spirit Demon: lol, it's ok. glad you liked it!

Birdy-Girl: Of course I named the baby after you! I told you that you'd make your way into my story! lol, very creative KimKim, very creative. NO MORE POKING!!!! and I am not that good and you so can write so shush you! LOVES!!!

phantomoftheflame: hun, you're no where as bad as me...

Mirra27: well, I wasn't planning on doing this chapter but I did, but this is definately the last one. but watch for Little Black Book. if everything goes as planned, I should get the first chapter out by the end of the month. but dont hold me to that.

**Love! Huggles! Kishes!**

**Reall-Goodchild**


End file.
